Death Before my Eyes
by aglaia17
Summary: [hermionedraco] hermione is adopted and runs away from home. she meets up with draco and is drawn into the secret world of vampires. how is she conected to them, by her parents or an other way and can romance blossom between the couple? R&R!


good morning readers! this is aggie, posting my first fic!1 i think it's a pretty original concept and i'm really excited about what you guys have to say about this. its' my first, like i told you and i've been wanting to write a romance for a a really long time. i LOVE reading romance novels (ha!why i wanna write romance so bad!) and i'm a huge anne rice fan (before all her 'i totally found god' stuf. she was sooo much better as a satanic vamp-writer-chick)

soo, this is a vampire romance ( hermione/draco ship. you don't like it? poor you.) , here it goes. i'll put this little key here, so you readers can figure out whats going on really easier!

'blah blah blah'- talking

blah blah blah -thiniking

(blah blah blah) - telepathy

((blah blah blah)) - author's notes

* * *

'your're not my reel mom! " hermione screams as she runs out of her doorstept into the pouring rain. she runs and runs until it feels as if her lung would burst in her chest like damp baloons. gasping, she collapsed on a large and imposing doorsteop. glancing up at the knocker as the darkness closed in. just before the shadows claimde her, she made out the name Malfoy...

((dundun dummmmmmm))

((i could be ssooooo eeevil and leave you guys with thet cliffy but i'll be nice and jkeep writing, because i love you like that..))

_**!FLASHBACK!**_

''mione,. there's somthing we've been waiting to tell you.'

'mom, dad? what's going on? am i in trouble? are you preggers? yay! i'm going to get a new baby sister!'

'actually, no sweetums. that's what we were trying to tell you. i'm... we're...'

'your mother is barren.'

'oh, way to go blurt it out, tom.'

'well you are!'

'so wait... what? so howe did you have me if you can't... have me!1!'

'i'm sorry sweetums, but you're adopted.'

'WHAAAT!'

tears bergan to well in hermiones swirling blue-black eyes. this couldn't be. her life. her family. all a lie! her parents weren't her real parents. they couldn't possibly love her like thery would their REAL daughter!did they even care? did they look at her every morning and think" who is this freak we've let into our home?" it was like she was spiraling downward into a dark shadowy pit of sadness that tightended on her body and ate away at her soul...

the words 'adopted' echoed in her head, tolling her freakishness like so many bells, what was wrong with her? what defect was she born with? why couldn't anyone love her? the questions pounded in her skull, beating away at what was left of her fragile psykie, turning her heart into a bloody pulp of raw, stinging emotion!

...why?

why?…

_**-END FLASHBACK!-**_

'why?' Mione sobbed into her black clad arms, clinging to herself in a protective ball of sadness.

as she sobbed and fell back in to the blissful sea of unconciensness, she was unawares of the darkly handsome figure that stood over her, waitching through wispy platinum locks with his brooding icy-blue eyes. He peered through the gauzy curtains to the frail young woman that lay asleep on his beard. he knew her as hermione granger, but this frail, tormented, figure couldn't possibly be the sdame shy bookworm from hogwarts, could she?

she lay in a graceful heap on his down comforter, her ivory arms flung outwards, one hand resting on her forehead, fingers curled ever so slightly. her apricot lips were as red as frshly cut apples as she continued to exhale small sobs from her creamy throat. her hair fanned from her head like a glistening brown halo, extending well past the silken sheets, and, had her eyes been open, he knew then to be a glimmering sea of green on a summer's day.

((an: as you may haver noticed. i choose not to use capitalization in my fics. i'm not a freak, it's just a artistic descision of myne. if you don't lke that, i' nsorry but youre not my mom. get over it. And R&Rplz!))

((if its way too distracting for you though, review and tell me! im going to continue this fic for a while and i want my reviewrs to be happy!))

i wonder what happened to her? was she atytacked? was she mugged? did THEY get her?

almost as a reflex, draco reched beneath his white shirt to grasp the cross that lay aggainst the alabaster skin of his clavicle. he bent over her leeping form to search the sliken skin of her neck and wrists….

suddenly, she awoke with a jerk as he inspected her skin, the suddne mtion startilnig him as their heads clashed togother.

'ah!' he cried, his hand rushing up to cover the stining flesh as he jumped away from her bedside.

'oh god, the pain never ends!'

'not if you keep hitting your head it wont!'

'oh sod off… who are you anyway?'

'you don't recignize me, herminoe'

'not with your hand covering your face i don't!'

'er…right.'

;are you gonna move your hand?'

'…no'

wait! hermnione would know that snarky yet sexy baritone anywhere! it was…

'malfoy!1'

'damn.'

'who are you damnibng? i would have figured it out eventually. i dodn't hit my head that hard!'

he removes his hand from his head, just as her midnight blue eyes traced the path of a crimson droplet of his blodd through he shapley valley of his cheeckbones. try as she might, she couldn't remove her eyes from the crimson trail upon the marbley white of his skin. words faikled her as she looked upon his adonis-like visage.

draco wondered when she was going to say something.

tightening his grip in the cross in his shirt, he followed the path made by her glistening green orbs to wipe away narow trail of blood, presumably ripped fron his skin by the recent collision of heads.

'what happened? '

'well i woke up and… wiat. why am i in your house. whose bed is this?'

'it's mine, but that's not important. how did you get here? and why were you running?'

' i was running away….

'from…' he prompted, concern in his onyx eyes, which prompted questions in his mind as to why he was comcerened over a girl like hermione granger, thoughts which were erased from his head with the response that followed.

'from my parents. from home. from everything.' she gasped, tears in her sapphire eyes, ' i just found out that…i'm… that i'm….i'm' the tears that she was bravely holdoing back burst forth as she sobbed her last few wordsiinto his chest

'i'm adopted.'

as a reflex , he enclosed her frail form into his toned embraced, as she sobbbed against a body well toned from many hours on his family's private quidditch pitch. her soft curves were warm against him as she poured all her sorrows into his warm and comfortig embrace. for the first time in hours she felt accepted, she felt asthough she had found a home. she scooted up to bury her face into his well muceled nieck, as if it were instinct. as draco burrowed his nose into the auburmn waves of her hair, savoring the frseh scent of strawberries and daffodils, feeling her damp eyelashes flutter against his prominent clavicle, fresh, salty tears trailing down to mingle with the gold of his cross.

as a fresh wave of tears started she inhaled his manly scent of evergreen nd leather, not once wonering why a girl as shy as she woulld be so forward as to dive into the arms of a man she just met…sort of. these questioning thoughts subsided as she began to nitiovce the pulser of blood beneath his white marble skin. she drew herself closer as the tears subsided, savoring the nearsness of his hot, passionate lifeblood.

not beingable to stop herself, she closed her warm, wet mouth over his throbbing pulse.

suddnely alarmed, draco shoves the still teary eyed hermione away from him, rapidly scootion backwars on the luxurious bed, holding his neck protectuively. her shimmering brown curls settled around her as she pulled herlself up from the position in which she landed on the comforter.

'what was that about!' they both asked in unison.

what was what about she asked angirky, 'you just threw me acros that room!'

'it was self defense, you just tried to bite me!'

'did not!"

"then what were you trying to do?'

'… i don't know'

is it vampiric wiles or does she really not know? was it just a coincidnece? have I gotten paranoind after all these long years of service secretly figting evil?

what does he mean I was trying to bite him? does he think im a VAMPIRE! That's rediculous. i've neve been bitten and i coulsn't have been born onr, my parents are…

'…oh no! it couldn'T BE,' she gaspd as she dashed across draco's boudior to the mirror above his vanity, collapsing to the floor as she saw the impoosible-

she didn't have a refelection.

* * *

what do you think! R&Rplease and tell me! i'll post the next chaper soon, we will find out ifHermioane is a vampire and what abouit Draco! you'll have to wait and see!

review please, everyone!


End file.
